Queen of Spiders
p''rerequisite: must be a race other than elf excluding drow.'' Spells: Spider Climb: At 1st level you gain the blessing of your new queen. You can now climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings without needing to make an ability check. You also ignore movement restriction caused by webbing Webbing: The blessing granted by your new queen has provided you with the ability to produce a small amount of webs. At 1st level you can now produce a small amount of thread like webbing no stronger than a piece of string from your body. You can now also as an action place down a piece of webbing anywhere in 30 ft of you. This web makes a 10ft cube of rough terrain. The webs are flammable. Any 5-foot cube of webs exposed to fire burns away in 1 round, dealing 1d4 fire damage to any creature that starts its turn in the fire. You can do this once per long or short rest. Visions of Lolth As one chosen by the spider queen you gain the ability to inject people with a powerful neurotoxin. At level 6 you can you can touch a creature as an action and inject them with a powerful venom that attacks the nervous systems. The creature must make a constitution saving throw equal to your spell save dc. On a fail the creature starts to see visions of Lolth and the darkest depths of the underdark. The creature is overcome by a deep fear. The creature now as disadvantage on all attack rolls and strength, dexterity and constitution checks and saving throws. You can do this up to your charisma modifier (minimum of 1) per long rest. Kiss of Lolth The spider queens power grows inside you as your venom and webs become stronger. At level 10 you can instead choose to inject a creature with a power venom that attacks the nervous systems instead of the venom described from the visions of Lolth. The creature must make a constitution saving throw equal to your Spell save dc. On a fail the creature is paralyzed for 1 minute and take 3d10 poison damage. On a Success the creature takes half the poison damage and is not paralyzed. This counts towards your uses of Visions of Lolth and vice versa. The amount of times you can use these abilities also goes up to your charisma modifier +1 (minimum 2) per long rest. Thread you produce from your webbing ability is now stronger, being about as strong as regular rope. You can now also produce up to 5ft of the web at once. Web encasement: At level 14 you are now a perfect arachnomancer for your queen. As an action you now can create a ball of webbing that you can throw up to 60ft away from you. On impact it explodes causing webbing to burst into a 20ft radius. Any creature caught in the blast must make a dexterity saving throw against your spell save dc. On a fail the creature is considered restrained by the web. At the end of each of the creatures turn they can make a DC 18 strength athletics check to break free from the web. On a success the creatures movement speed is halved. The area of the explosion is also considered to be rough terrain. The webbing lasts for 10 minutes and is flammable. Any 5-foot cube of webs exposed to fire burns away in 1 round, dealing 2d6 fire damage to any creature that starts its turn in the fire. You can do this once per long or short rest. You can now also use your webbing ability without the restriction of a short or long rest.